


Masked Manners

by arisajensen



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisajensen/pseuds/arisajensen
Summary: El respeto es un valor esencial. Eddie comprende que no todos lo ostentan.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Kudos: 21





	Masked Manners

Buck desplazó la butaca hacia atrás, irguiéndose para ponerse en pie. Después de realizar dicha acción, señaló los excusados—. Adelante. La cuenta estará pagada para marcharnos cuando regreses —Eddie se apoyó en la barra, aproximándose al rubio para encajar sus labios en un beso que concluyó con una sonrisa.

El alfa permaneció unos segundos con su mirada clavada en la contraria—. No tardaré. ¿Me esperas en el coche? —Con un asentimiento, Buck le cedió las llaves del vehículo para, consecutivamente, esfumarse entre la multitud.

La expresión de júbilo no se desvaneció de las facciones del bombero de tez morena. La velada finalizó de una espléndida manera. No obstante, aún quedaba un punto sin zanjar que aguardaba completar en la cama de su compañero de trabajo. La cita fue organizada teniendo en mente que su hijo, Christopher, se quedaba en la casa de un amigo aquella noche. Por ello, esperaba que el pensilvano accediese a dar el próximo paso. En los últimos meses, únicamente hubo besos que se interrumpían en el momento que Eddie colocaba su mano en los muslos de su pareja. Eso estaba por cambiar. El omega tomó el monedero del bolsillo trasero, obteniendo lo exacto para pagar la cuenta.

Caminando hasta la salida, una cachetada le fue asestada en su retaguardia, provocando un ceño fruncido y unas ganas descomunales de apalear al responsable. Caviló solemnemente si voltearse o reanudar su marcha, pero no hubo tiempo para ello. El causante, junto a una caterva de tres alfas varones, le arrinconaron en el sitio. El que supuso que sería el líder trató de aproximar su mano al rostro del bombero. Sin embargo, ésta fue despachada por Eddie con dureza antes de rozar su mejilla.

Una mueca de asombro se asentó en las facciones de éste—. Nos hemos topado con un omega peleón, chicos.

—Apartaos.

El cabecilla dio un paso al frente—. ¿O qué? ¿Nos vas a arañar, _omega_?

—No, nada de eso —Tras la corta frase, un golpe fue asestado en el mentón del extraño, seguido de una patada en la entrepierna. El alfa sin nombre no tardó en caer de rodillas al suelo, aferrándose a la segunda zona magullada. Los acompañantes de éste se miraron entre ellos, fijando por último la vista en Eddie—. ¿Vosotros también queréis?

Entre dos alfas sujetaron al magullado jefe, arreglándoselas para salir del establecimiento. No obstante, antes de poner un pie en el exterior, el líder se soltó del agarre y abrió la boca para lanzar improperios al moreno, quien perseveró inmóvil con los brazos cruzados. Unos segundos más tarde, apareció Buck, secándose las manos contra el pantalón vaquero que traía puesto. El jaleo atrajo su atención. La mirada del pensilvano se centró en el grupo, percatándose que Eddie se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos.

Buck ladeó la cabeza, extrañado. La preocupación fue perceptible en su voz—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí —le respondió, retomando la marcha.

El alfa que hubo provocado el alboroto en el establecimiento, sin sentirse conforme, trasladó sus exclamaciones contra el recién llegado—. Te doy una idea, colega. Compra un collar eléctrico para mantener a raya al omega.

Un estremecimiento atravesó su columna vertebral al escuchar aquel comentario omegafóbico. Era incapaz de procesar esa crítica. Los alfas de mentalidad cerrada seguían existiendo, a pesar de las leyes de protección de omegas—. ¿Perdona?

—Francamente, el collar tiene unos excelentes resultados. Si no es lo tuyo, puedes recurrir a las cadenas.

Las expresiones que se reflejaban en las caras de los bomberos del 118 eran capaces de competir contra un cuadro de Edvard Munch. Ninguno de los dos se creía lo que estaba saliendo de la boca del alfa frente a ellos. El tipo continuó hablando, como si Buck y él fuesen conocidos de toda la vida. La personalidad de aquel hombre cambió al aparecer el pensilvano, una transformación tremenda. Eddie, cansado de escuchar al gilipollas de turno, tomó la mano de Buck y salieron del establecimiento. Si hubiese permanecido unos segundos más, aquel subnormal se habría llevado algo más que un par de golpes.

—¿Siempre es así?

Eddie concretó—. Se podría decir que empezaron desde que dejé los supresores.

—Sinceramente, nunca he tenido tantas ganas de partirle la cara a alguien —Buck se subió en el asiento del conductor, poniendo la llave en el contacto. Eddie se mordió el labio para evitar reírse—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo de lo que no me haya enterado?

—Te confieso que se ha llevado un par de regalos de mi parte.

Una sonrisa traviesa brilló en los ojos del bombero rubio—. ¿En serio?

—Justo donde más le duele.

La conversación fluyó sosegadamente en el trayecto—. Hmm…

—¿Qué?

—Quieres... —se mordió el labio—. ¿Denunciarlo en comisaría?

—Dejémoslo para mañana, ¿vale?

Buck asintió a la propuesta—. Mañana.

La charla continuó su curso cambiando el tópico anterior, provocando que la tensión acumulada se desvaneciese gradualmente del cuerpo del bombero texano. Lo acontecido había provocado un cambio en sus planes, dejando aquel tema sin resolver para un futuro próximo.


End file.
